The War That Broke Us Apart
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: Scotland Considers Her Past And What She Lost Through A War, Fem!Scotland x France subtly implied. One-Shot, Possibly Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Just some Drabble I wrote a while back that I thought deserved to see the light of day, enjoy x**

* * *

A female tourist stood at the top of a fort, taking pictures of the English Channel. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail as the wind attacked her face but she was enjoying herself, enjoying the history that surrounded this place.

"Do you know why this fort was built?" The tourist looked to see a red headed woman leaning against the wall and staring out at the sea.

"Yeah, it was built to fortify England against napoleons army, if he ever managed to make it that far." The woman said, still a little surprised.

"Aye, you'd be right." The red head ran her hand over the stones as if they were old friends. "Harwich fort... it's seen many hardships."

"It was used in WW1 and WW2, right?" The tourist asked.

"Aye it was." The red head looked at the tourist and smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself Rosa?"

Rosa was too caught up in the red heads deep green eyes to realise that the red headed woman knew her name. Rosa nodded.

"You know about the presences of the nations, aye?" Rosa nodded and the red head straightened her back, looking out almost as if she could see France, her curly hair whipping around her face. "Scotland lost her best friend in this war."  
"How so?" Rosa asked.

"She picked her brother's side, a man she didn't like over her best friend. After that, the damage was done; there was no making up and laughing over what had happened, just hate and distrust." Her fingers trailed over the cracks, chips and fractures in the stones.

"What's your name?" Rosa asked.

"It doesn't matter." The red head said. "After that war, after his defeat by the Scottish and English he fled back to his country with Napoleon, it was obvious, the great general wasn't all that great and when Napoleon passed... France lost all his might, all his strength as a military power." She sighed. "He said he was a lover not a fighter but... Scotland saw a man moping over his broken pride not the man she'd fought many battles with. Maybe if she had acted differently at the end of that war... maybe things would be different."

The tourist raised her camera and snapped a picture of the red head staring out to the sea, getting lost into its view.

"The view here, every time I see it... it takes my breath away."

"Are you from Scotland?" Rosa asked, turning back to the red head but found she was gone and only a whisper in the wind left.

"I regret everything I've done."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa walked into St Mary's Metropolitan Cathedral in Edinburgh. Ever since her talk to the red head she had wondered about Scotland and its history but the grand Cathedral had drawn her eye.

The grey stone brick and large dark windows made it look majestic and as mysterious as the presence of Scotland. The cathedral was young, only 200 years compared to the much older ones in England or the ones that were no protestant.

"It is brilliant, is it not?" She turned to see a blonde man with a French accent as he looked at the mosaics and carving around the round the room.

"Yes." She said as she began to take some pictures.

"It was built three hundred years after Scotland decided to longer be catholic and turned to protestant. She was an atheist either way, it didn't matter to her what her country wanted to be." He sighed, stroking his ever so slight beard.

"The Scottish Presence?" Rosa asked.

The French man nodded. "In my opinion, it was England's fault, he allowed his King, King Henry IIX to break away from Rome and Scotland began to toy with the idea of allowing her country to follow suit."

"Wasn't King Henry the one with six wives?" Rosa asked and the French man nodded.

"Well, as far as we're aware. King Henry managed to gain a contract with the Scottish Anarchy, of which his Edward would be married to the Queen of Scots but as always, a war broke out between them, the contract cancelled and Scotland made a contract to marry the Queen of Scots to Francis II."

"So did the Scottish and French become Allies?"

"Oui, the Queen of Scots, or as she had become Mary of Guise, wanted Pro-French, to which Scotland wasn't too happy about, she was good friends with the French Presence but she was one who believed that each country should have its own culture. It wasn't long before a protestant queen ascended to England and then the Scottish Parliament met in Edinburgh, abolishing the Catholic faith, celebrating mass become punishable by death." He sighed. "Relationships became strained between France and Scotland but yet they stayed friends, she was... indifferent to the changes, she said that changes happen, we'd be fools to try and stop it."

"You sound as if you knew her personally." Rosa said as she turned and took a picture of the man with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes that continued to roam the room.

She felt hands go on her shoulder and a heard a heavy sigh. "I thought you'd be smarter than that lass, I am Scotland." She looked over her shoulder to see the red headed woman. "He shouldn't even be here."

"Ma petite, you are not even Christian, it is you who should not be in a house of worship." France said looking at Scotland with a smile but she only looked at him coldly.

Scotland took the camera from Rosa and held it above her head, taking a picture of all three of them. "I always liked this Cathedral." She said as she gave the camera back to Rosa and smiled slightly before turning and leaving, disappearing out of the door but she shouted something at them. "France, you owe me money."

"... I thought she'd forgotten..."


End file.
